The Two Sons of Kilgarrah
by amazin-squid
Summary: Merlin Emrys is a son of kilgarrah,the best sensei in the world who only passed on his skills to two skilled men the second whom Merlin does not know as after they had finished their training Merlin and the other man's mind were rlin has a dojo,the Emrys dojo and he and his dojo are partaking in a karate competition where Merlin meets a certain blonde prat. Merlin/Arthur


Chapter1

Merlin's bones ached. Like seriously, every time he coughed, he was reminded yet again of the strain of his life. Melodramatic, yeah. But he had every right to be after the gruelling task of training his dojo for the upcoming karate tournament.  
He was actually very excited for the tournament as not only will he be a coach there but he will also be performing! As soon as he heard that the coaches were going to compete as well he had let out the most unmanly squeal ever known to mankind (but luckily it was only an email and the karate committee leader Gaius did not bare witness to the very mortifying scene) however much to Merlin's disappointment, the receptionist to his dojo, Gwen, who was super nice, had heard and kept poking fun at him all day! Yes yet another thing to show how far out the closet he was. Sighing, Merlin continued to listen to his iPod as he continued his daily journey back to his pitiful flat in the scum of London. Being a sensei was not a great pay, in fact it was pretty crap to be honest an he hadn't competed never mind won a competition of his own in well over 5 years. He was however still in shape as he personally trained with his men on a daily basis, passing on the great wisdom of Kilgarrah, the most famous karate instructor in the world and having only passed the knowledge onto two people, Merlin being one if them, Merlin was also well known and appreciated for his great skill in karate. He never did find out who was the other Son of Kilgarrah, who also received the knowledge.  
Never mind that though as Merlin's mind turned to a more distressing topic of how on earth was his students going to cope with facing the current champions and the best dojo in the world and how on earth was he going to face their sensei! He had never met the sensei of The Knights of Camelot but now was his chance.  
They were going to be at the competition and damn he was scared as he will be fighting the sensei as well. His own students were worried and he had to put on a brave face and make them believe that they could stand any kind of chance against these fearful men.  
Although merlin was worried for his students, he believed in every single one of them! He had 5 of his best students set to compete: Lancelot, not only his most modest and bravest of knights, also his best friend (who also has a deep crush on Gwen the receptionist whose feelings are reciprocated although both are two thick to realise it, a couple of clot poles if you ask me!); Percival, loyal and also brave. He looks like he could beat you up (which he could) but really he is an old softy! Percival is my strongest student and can overpower most people in fights so he was definitely picked for my top 5! There is also Gwaine, absolute nutter most of the time and it takes a lot to get him to take something seriously (or as close to serious as you can get with Gwaine) however when he does start fighting he is one of the best fighters he has seen and his style is very unique! And then there's Elyan. He is Gwen's brother and a couple of years ago, she begged him to let him join and he didn't want to as he had next to no training whatsoever but eventually Merlin crumbled because he just can't say no, I know pathetic. Anyway, it turned out to be a good decision as within a few weeks he started to show some true talent and now, after 2 years, he is ranked number 4! My last member, of rank 5 is also my newest member, Mordred. He is a good fighter, with a slightly different style of fighting as he has recently transferred from Merlin's good friend Morgana's beginners dojo on good recommendation and he has proved himself to have talent in the art of karate and worthy of the final place in the competition. Mordred tends to keep to himself but is very sly and pulls pranks on the other fighters an especially funny one on Gwaine which cracked everyone up as he is not used to being the butt of a joke!  
Meanwhile during Merlin's ramblings, he had neared his stop as there were only two left. Merlin always thought it strange how the scummiest place in the whole of London was only one stop away from the highest class area which is known as Camelot where the famous Camelot Knights train with their awesome master. You're the Voice by John Farmer started playing on his iPod and Merlin got lost in the lyrics he so often listened to as this power ballad was his favourite song and he loved to train to it! Blasting it around the dojo during lunch breaks. None of his students had seen him properly fight and had only seen his demonstrations as he felt selfconscious and so he only practised in private when the dojo was empty.  
The train ground to a halt at the upper class station and Merlin, who was used to the train being completely empty at this point was shocked to say the least, when a God of a man walked in front of him and walked to the doors of the train, Merlin drooled slightly as he eye fucked every inch of this mysterious man's Godly frame and nearly came right in his pants at the sight of the arse that was being hugged to near perfection by a pair of plain black trousers which was paired with and loose white shirt which contrasted with this man's tanned skin and golden hair (which was screaming to have his hands running through it)!  
Merlin had become hard and his jeans were uncomfortably tight but then when he looked up to the hair again, he was met with a pair of blue orbs filled with amusement and a cocky smirk which irritated Merlin until he realised it was aimed at him because he had been so obviously been ogling that man's arse! Shit! The man got off the train and sent a wink over to Merlin as the train moved away. If the squeal hadn't been bad enough that episode certainly was! Merlin hoped to God that he would never have to meet this man again as he would be absolutely mortified, but knowing his luck, that will probably not happen...


End file.
